new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carla Tannhauser
This article contains information from the Arrowverse wiki . For her Earth Two doppelganger, see Caitlin Snow's Mother. Dr. Carla Tannhauser is the CEO of Tannhauser Industries and a scientist with specialties in biology. She is the mother of Caitlin Snow. Biography Estrangement From Her Daughter Carla's husband grew sick, in which time she attempted to help save him, but to no avail. Unable to face her daughter after this loss, she began to throw herself completely into her work, to which she and Caitlin grew estranged. Kidnapped By Her Daughter Carla was working late in her lab when Caitlin, who had now become a villain named Killer Frost attacked and kidnapped her. Frost took her to an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city and began to torture her for not being there for her in her childhood. Carla was ready to give up and die when Green Arrow and Black Canary broke thought the skylight. Green Arrow chased after Killer Frost while Black Canary broke Carla out of her chair. Later, Carla was put into hospital to recover from her injuries. Helping Caitlin With Her Powers After she showed up at Tannhauser Industries, Caitlin accidentally demonstrated her ice powers to her mother, asking for help understanding them. Carla called for Nigel to meet her in the bio-lab. While they ran tests, Tannhauser had Caitlin cool down a super-heated shaft of solid tungsten, absorbing all of the energy. While they argued, Nigel called the doctor over, noting it as a potential breakthrough in their work. Following that, she took blood samples from Caitlin, hoping to test for polymorphisms. Making clear how redundant the tests were, Caitlin grew annoyed with her mother for having not asked her how she was, similar to how she was when her father died. While Dr. Tannhauser tried to defend her cold emotions, suggesting that Caitlin didn't know what it was like, she revealed that her husband had died over a year previously. A short time later, Carla walked in on Caitlin uncontrollably hurting Nigel, who had forced her to stay. She allowed her to go, apologizing for her previous estrangement. That night, she sent a video to Caitlin, explaining that the more she used her powers, the more it can affect her mental stability. Personality Carla is known to have a very estranged relationship with her daughter Caitlin Snow, due to her overbearing and somewhat controlling traits. However, Carla, like her daughter, is known to cope with her emotional trauma and stress by burying herself in her work. She did this while her husband was dying, trying everything she could to save him, but becoming frigid and shut off from Caitlin, who needed her mother to be there for her emotionally. Despite her distance and prioritizing her work over all else following her husband's death, Carla is still a good individual, although she unintentionally tended to leave everyone who worked with her in her shadow, including her daughter, who started work at S.T.A.R. Labs to make a name for herself. Carla is also somewhat hypercritical, making her a somewhat irate and difficult individual to work with. She also barely made any effort to be involved in Caitlin's adult life and sent birthday cards in the wrong months, as she sent one in April which Caitlin seemingly confirms isn't the actual month of her birth, and wasn't even aware her daughter was married until one year after son-in-law's death. Her approach is clinical, cold, and clean, forgoing beside manner for a more analytical outlook and perspective. This is likely responsible for her esteemed career and reputation. Carla's precision was matched only by her objectivity and casually dismissive demeanor. Carla ultimately came to an understanding after being informed of her son-in-law, Ronnie Raymond's death and how her daughter had been suffering from it. She cared enough for her daughter to cover for Caitlin's retaliation against Nigel, who was attempting to blackmail and exploit her, displaying that she was willing to cover up serious crimes and more in order to protect her daughter from the furious and jaded employee. Abilities * Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen: Carla is extremely intelligent, as she managed to run Tannhauser Industries very successfully for an unknown number of years, since she founded her company. * Expert scientist/Biologist: Carla is one of the world's best scientists; evidence by the fact that she unintentionally leaves individuals who work with her in her shadow. Carla also specializes in biology.With the help of Julian she was able to make a serum to cure Caitlin's condition. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans